Lapsus
by Lunna-MalfoyBlack
Summary: AU: 1 año de la guerra, lo que desea es recuperar y sanar heridas. Sirius Black tiene la idea de que el no tiene nada que recuperar que equivocado estaba, una vez fue joven y algo alocado. El resultado: una bella hija, digna miembro de los Black. Orgullos


Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo solo los tome un ratito para jugar, así que cuando termine los devuelvo.

Esta pequeña historia surgió gracias a un Role Play al cual pertenezco, el cual es un AU pues Sirius el cual injustamente muere, esta más que vivito y coleando, esta viviendo su propia historia, asi que espero y sea de su agrado, es mi primer fic que publico, así se aceptan las criticas constructivas.

"**Lapsus"**

Sirius Black puede tener un montón de cosas de las que se le puede acusar: puede que sea un borracho, un irresponsable, un inmaduro y una larga lista de etcéteras; pero hay algo que nunca ha sido: un cobarde. Se podía considerar como un hombre valiente, un Gryffindor en toda la expresión de la palabra, del cual se pudiere decir que hasta el mismísimo Godric se sentiría orgulloso. Pero las cosas en su vida no han sido como debían: las cosas en algún momento se salieron de su cauce… se complicó, las cosas se pusieron más difíciles para él que para otros: ha sufrido mucho, porque -en realidad- ha perdido demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Aún así, no lograba entender, cuando fue que comenzó… ¿En qué momento fue que perdió el camino? No lo recordaba. Nunca comprendió cuales fueron las decisiones -Las acciones- que lo convirtieron en el hombre que es ahora... Un hombre casi amargado un poco resentido con la vida.

Sirius se encontraba en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place sentado en el legendario y fino escritorio de su padre -hecho de caoba obscura, con grabados serpentinos a sus alrededores, con ese toque elegante y tenebroso a la vez- con una botella de whisky de fuego en mano ya medio vacía; su mirada fija en un grueso y antiguo libro, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista, en realidad no era más que un viejo álbum de fotos, en el cual, Sirius centraba toda su atención.  
Pasaba las páginas con dedos temblorosos, recordando cada uno de los momentos que se plasmaban en aquellas viejas fotografías; sus facciones cambiaban constantemente: de sonrisas débiles y risas a esa mirada entristecida que nunca abandonaba su rostro. Su mano se detuvo en una foto en particular, paso sus dedos temblorosos sobre ella; en esa foto se encontraban los cuatro merodeadores: James y él abrazados en el centro guiñándole el ojo a la fotógrafa (pues no podía ser otra que la mismísima Lily Evans), Remus a la derecha, rodando los ojos ante sus continuos coqueteos, con una sonrisa en los labios para la foto y también se encontraba el traidor a la izquierda, con su sonrisa tímida… o fingida ya no sabía cuál de las dos era. Las dudas sobre si ya desde ese momento los traicionaba o si aún era sincero aún lo atormentaban: tenían una ardua batalla en su cabeza por saber la verdad.

La foto fue tomada en su último año en Hogwarts, a la sombra del Sauce Boxeador, que tantos secretos y aventuras sabia de ellos, mismos que seguían seguros y –probablemente- lo estarían por siempre.

Tomó otro trago de whisky directo de la botella, lo que ocasionó un momento de locura: tomó la foto y, lentamente, quemó la imagen del traidor de la misma manera en que, años antes, lo habían quemado a él del tapiz familiar. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta a consecuencia de tantos recuerdos que se agolparon en su memoria, pero sobre todo al darse cuenta de las consecuencias que esa traición había ocasionado, la furia se apodero de él y terminó arrojando todo a su paso.  
La botella choco contra la pared, haciéndose añicos y esparciendo el poco liquido que aun quedaba en ella. Su enojo era tanto que el propio escritorio fue víctima de la fuerza de su furia: lo volcó junto con todo lo que quedaba sobre él, al darse cuenta que el álbum había caído irremediablemente, de dos zancadas estuvo a su lado para levantarlo, pero en su lugar se dejó caer en el suelo, con él en brazos. Estalló en lágrimas por todo lo perdido: porque no solo perdió a un hermano y hermana, perdió su vida, perdió el tiempo y, sin saberlo, perdió años con su hija. Sí, porque, a estas alturas de la vida, se venía enterando de su primogénita e única hija su heredera, de la cual se perdió los primeros años de vida. ¿Por qué creció sin él?; son desconocidos el uno, al otro uno, es una adolecente que no le permite meterse en su vida…. ¿aún está a tiempo de aprender a ser padre?, debería aprender de ella y ella de él.

Se quedó ahí, con todas esas emociones en el aire, contemplando su pasado, y preguntándose donde quedaron sus sueños…. Todos sus ideales. _

Altais Black siempre fue considerada una niña caprichosa, consentida, mimada, fría e indiferente hacia los demás; pero había casos especiales y únicos en donde esa mascara de indiferencia caía. Muy pocos la conocían y si de algo estaba segura era de que así seguiría siendo; ni ella misma era capaz de reconocer cuando eso sucedía y este era uno de esos momentos.

Estaba profundamente dormida en su habitación en Grimmauld Place, cuando escuchó un ruido que la sobresaltó de sobre manera, interrumpiendo su sueños. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez a causa del sueño, incorporándose de inmediato cuando recordó el motivo por el que había despertado, se levantó de la cama (no sin antes tomar su varita, a la defensiva) y salió de su habitación con cautela buscando el origen del ruido.

Al llegar a la planta baja escuchó algo parecido a sollozos: caminó con precaución, y abrió la puerta del estudio con cuidado -varita al frente-.  
Nadie podía haberla preparado para lo que tenía enfrente: a su padre, Sirius Black, completamente desmoronado frente a sus ojos; bajó su varita con cautela, e, insegura de lo que hacía, caminó con dificultad, evadiendo algunas de las cosas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo del estudio, se quedó a una distancia prudente ya que él no había notado su presencia. Desde ahí se fijo en lo que tenía sobre sus manos, y el olor a whisky de fuego por la habitación fue lo que la hizo entender todo.

-Recordando viejos tiempos...-dijo para hacerse notar. Solo salieron esas palabras de su boca y se arrepintió al instante; ya que, en cuanto él la escuchó se giró a verla. Los ojos grises se fijaron en los azules grisáceo de ella, su cuerpo tomó decisiones por si mismo porque, sin saber muy bien porqué, se puso de rodillas a su lado y simplemente lo abrazó. Acto que sorprendió al propio Sirius que torpemente correspondió el abrazo de su hija.

Un poco menos sorprendido, y sintiéndose un poco vulnerable, se dejó abrazar dejando salir todos los sentimientos que tenia dentro al menos por ese día y por ese momento se desahogó. Ella no dijo nada simplemente se quedó ahí abrazándolo y sujetándolo, demostrándole con acciones lo que tal vez nunca saldría de sus labios: el gran amor que le tenía, aun cuando tenía tan poco tiempo de conocerse.

No fue consciente de que unas lágrimas escapaban de sus bellos ojos, sintiendo la misma desesperación e impotencia que él sentía. Se quedó pensando en cuan injusta había sido la vida de su padre, y todavía ella se atrevía a juzgarlo. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que solo la voz pastosa de él la trajo a la realidad; se alejó de él cortando el abrazo, intentando ocultar esas lágrimas traicioneras.

-¿perdonarte por qué?, nunca me has hecho nada…-respondió pausadamente.

El sonrió ligeramente, - por ser el causante de que te madre te abandonara, por no estar a tu lado, por perderme los mejores años de tu vida, por no crearte yo... sé que no soy el mejor ejemplo, pero me hubiera gustado que él que te parezcas tanto a mi no solo fuera por la genética…-tomando torpemente entre sus manos el rostro de su hija, sonrió de medio lado al verla.  
Desde que la había conocido, supo que era su hija con solo verla, tenía tantas actitudes que su hermano Regulus y el mismo tenían, poseía él porte elegante y enigmático de su prima Narcissa, y cuando se enojaba, destellaba la misma pasión por defender sus ideales que la loca de su prima Bellatrix.  
- se que apenas nos conocemos, pero yo te quiero desde que sentí ese clic entre nosotros: somos tan parecidos sabes, a pesar de todo, tu carácter y personalidad es más Black de lo que te gustaría admitir...-Dijo con una débil sonrisa recargándose sobre la pared, el whisky y sus efectos hacían ya algo de estragos en él. 

Escucharlo hablar así la dejaron completamente desarmada se sentó junto a él tomando el pequeño álbum que había entre ellos, lo hojeo con curiosidad, conociendo un poco más del hombre que tenía a su lado, después de unos minutos en silencio los cuales le parecieron eternos a Sirius ella habló.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, a pesar de que no eres para nada cercano al padre que imaginé, no tengo por qué reprochártelo, yo te idealice sin conocerte, no me mires así.-dijo, al ver su mirada decepcionada.- Te creía diferente, debo admitir que al principio me decepcionaste, pero ahora creo que eres mejor de lo que pensé, que eres puro corazón, por algo te has metido en tantos problemas.-murmuró, mordiéndose un poco el labio.-estas dispuesto a todo por los que amas y eso te hace ser mejor persona que cualquiera, yo por ejemplo; soy una loca envidiosa que solo busca su beneficio, ¿no? y, bueno así soy... No hay más que hacer. Pero tú, a pesar de eso, dices que me quieres- dice ella, y de repente ya no se siente tan segura. Él sonríe y atina a abrazarla.

-Claro que te quiero, a pesar de que algún día me matarás o me sacarás canas de colores por tus irreverencias.- declara y ella ríe ante sus palabras.

-Padre creo que ya has tomado demasiado, lo mejor es que vayas a dormir- dice ella con suavidad, levantándose y ayudándolo a incorporarse, él le hizo caso torpemente y se levantó.

Lo vio tambalearse un poco hasta quedar en pie y supo que no llegaría muy lejos solo.

-ven, te ayudo.- dijo, con una sonrisa de lado.- ¿sabes? Me agrada la nueva decoración del despacho.-le dijo antes de tomarlo por el brazo para ayudarlo a salir.

Con ayuda de su varita se abrió camino, para evitar un percance. Él rio ante su comentario y se dejo guiar por ella. Lo ayudó a salir de despacho y a subir las escaleras. El camino se hizo lento, pero Sirius disfrutaba la compañía y preocupación de ella. Llegaron a la recamara de él, abrió la puerta con dificultad y pasaron; lo ayudo a recostarse sobre su cama cubriéndolo con una manta y, mientras lo acomodaba bien, negó con la cabeza al oírlo hablar de Azkaban.

-Ya no hables. Mejor duerme, no te hace bien recordar eso...-murmuró mientras lo dejaba acostado y apagaba la lámpara de su mesa de noche.

Caminó hasta la puerta para salir y dejarlo descansar; sin embargo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y regreso sobre sus pasos, sonrió sentándose a la orilla de la cama y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

-Te quiero papi y estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de todo lo que has logrado, de quien eres y para mi es ser un honor ser tu hija y no por tu apellido ni historia, si no por la persona que eres.- se levantó dejando otro suave beso en su mejilla y caminó con paso decidido y firme... Antes de salir se giró. -Por cierto padre, no te acostumbres a esto, ya que solo fue un lapsus de esos que se dan cada millón de años.-dijo con una sonrisa mucho más pronunciada antes de salir y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dispuesta a continuar lo que momentos antes fue interrumpido: su sueño.

Él rio abiertamente.

-no esperaba menos.-dijo para sí mismo.

Se quedó ahí acostado en su cama intentando guardar en su memoria cada uno de los sucesos del día de hoy, después de esa terrible pelea con ella por sus irreverencias y desplantes y ahora ahí estaba siendo acostado por ella y dándole palabras de cariño, en definitiva esa niña era un estuche de sorpresas, buenas y malas: todo depende del lado en que se vea.

Sonrío y se giro de lado cubriéndose en su manta. Claro que iba a haber más momentos así, ya vería cómo pero sacaría más de esos "lapsus", les hacían bien a los dos.

Y con esa idea en la mente, se quedo completamente dormido.


End file.
